1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backflow preventor caddy and more particularly pertains to transporting and storing a backflow preventor/meter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of carts is known in the prior art. More specifically, carts heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of transporting various items are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,419,569; 4,117,856; U.S. Pat. Des. 340,334; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,277,439; 4,531,752; and 4,475,570.
In this respect, the backflow preventor caddy according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of transporting and storing a backflow preventor/meter.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved backflow preventor caddy which can be used for transporting and storing a backflow preventor/meter. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.